


Yu-Gi-Oh dabbles

by Pharaoh362



Series: Dabble dumps! [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle City Arc, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoliers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: Join me in discord!https://discord.gg/BDqdKbHThere is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned.*WILL POST WARNINGS PER CHAPTER IT CONCERNS*Series





	Yu-Gi-Oh dabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba/original female character

The air was blistering hot. Impossible to breath any kind of relief. Asch lay there in the soft feathered bed, trying desperately to stifle the heat. Egypts sub stood high in the vast sky.

Asch curls in the cool sheets, looking at the blotting sun hidden behind sheer curtains from the balcony. Slowly she drifts to sleep, sweating lightly.

Seto sighs harshly, even hidden from the sun it still managed to make the even the throne room smoggy and hot. The Pharaoh was even panting from the foul dryness that seeped in every crack.

It took longer then expected, but the Pharaoh fianlly let the meeting adjourn until tomorrow. Seto hobbled to his chambers, cumbered by the heat. When Seto pushed the curtains away he found his wife, laying in the bed. She was sleeping peacefully, a sheen of sweat beading along her skin. Seto swallows, sauntering toward the bed.

His hand roams over her, touching the silk of her dress. Asch shifts, shuttering a sigh before opening her yellow eyes too him. "Hello wife, have I disturbed you?" A slow, sleepy smile spreads along her cheeks. "Of  
course not," she promises, petting his jaw with her fingers. Seto easily smiles at her, humming in satisfaction.

"You look tired..." he mutters, smelling the incense around her hair. "I am... all the time," she giggles despite her words. "Is there anything I can do?" He asks, feeling upset. Asch gazes at him, a full feeling erupting from her chest. "It's your fault I'm like this!" She scolds playfully, grabbing his hand. Asch pulls it along, resting the flat calloused weight upon her swollen belly. "I think you've done quite enough." Seto chuckles, rubbing the bump of their unborn child.

"Oh, I think there's something..." his voice lowers too a purr, descending upon her like a preying lion. The heat that pooled in her stomach was far more welcoming then the scalding around them. Asch indulged her husband. These last few weeks she had been more indulgent then ever before. Once they had passed the stages of throwing up, fatigue and sleepless nights. Asch had become full of hormones and need.

"Mhm," she giggles "maybe something..."

Seto pounces, devouring his wife. Hiking up her dress with feverous percision. What he found always delighted him. Since her pregnancy Asch has become very mischievous and attentive. Almost every night this week Seto has been with her. Whether she sought him out, climbing atop him in the middle of the night or Seto deciding to be playful. Today, looking upon his wife sleeping so soundlessly, looking at the bump under the rumpled blankets. It made his heart constrict with love and affection.

"Seto..." she gasps, humping his fingers. Seto just listens to the wet sounds, enjoying his wife despite the heat scaling his back. Asch fists his robes, pulling them off the best she could. Seto helps, kissing her hands before ducking his head out of it, tossing it away. His brown skin shinned with sweat under the light. Asch reaches up, peckignis face sweetly as he continues to work his fingers back into her. "Ah... Seto," Asch arches, bumping into his body. Their child swells between them, causing Seto to tenderly smile.

Asch grips his hair, pulling it as he sucks marks into her chest, lapping at her breasts with carful affection. They were inflated and sore. Seto saw how heavy they had gotten and knew to be very gentle. Much had changed in the last four moons. Asch couldn't ride horses any longer and her feet became very tender. Her back would throb if she stood for too long and her breasts became very cumbersome and almost foreign too her. Seto would never admit his amusement in all this. Especially when she found things difficult because of her body changing for their baby. Sitting particularly amused him because she could t easily get up and she always slouched now. Although, that was easily forgiven by everyone.

Seto nuzzles his nose into her throat, removing his fingers to replace it with his cock. Asch adjusted the pillows, spreading her long legs to invite him. Seto sunk inside her hear with a grateful sigh. The day had been long and nothing was more pleasuring than his wife's company. Asch threw her head back into the pillows, whining loudly at his intrusion. Seto stretched her insides. Asch grabbed his neck, holding for purchase as he began to move. It was slow, as it usually was now. With the heat and pregnancy it wasn't easy to keep pace like they had before. Seto and his little wife were wild animals before their union blessed a baby. Now Asch didn't like to be moved much. Seto understood, rather then chase carinal, primal pleasures he could make slow, sweet love. Asch pulls him down to kiss his full lips, moaning in his mouth as he pleasure her. Seto holds the side of her belly, stroking the hard flesh with his skin until they collapse over the edge in gentle orgasms. Asch lets a soft, long gasp free, shuttering as Seto grits his teeth, finishing inside of her.

"I love you," he mutters, moving off her. Asch pants, turning into her side to face him. "I love you Seto."

  
Asch gasps, bolting awake. Her stomach uncomfortably tight and her panties soaked through. "Did I... just dream about Kaiba?!" She hisses, looking around Asch sees the faces of her friends. Yugi, Téa and Joey. They all were asleep, resting soundly. Asch wipes her brow. "Just... a dream." It seemed so real. Kaiba's face... the sun and the heat. The weight of him atop her. Asch shakes herself, angry. It was a dream, a weird and crazy dream.

  
Seto bolts awake, shivering. A dream. That was... Seto groans, his cock strains again the soft cotton of his pyjama pants. He didn't just dream about Yugi's stupid friend.

Seto angrily shoves himself back into his bed, staring at the ceiling. Why of all people did he dream of her? And why were they in ancient Egypt? Seto shakes himself, stupid. Who cares.

  
Asch couldn't sleep much after the dream, it was very early and Asch just decided to wake up. The Kaiba blimp was quiet, but that shouldn't be surprising too her since it was five in the morning. Asch sighs loudly, it was dark safe for a single fluorescent light in the back of the kitchen. Everything on the blimp was silver and clean. Far too clean. It made Asch nervous to touch anything. Still, she grabbed a Kaiba corp mug and tapped the screen of the dispenser. Awaiting her coffee. There were a lot of silly options. Although Asch did like the silly options. Chocolate and cinnamon, milk and suger. Honestly it wasn't much of a coffee. More like a sweet drink that pretended to be coffee.

  
Asch pulls her mug from under the dispenser, humming as it warmed he hands. Asch leans on the counter, looking around the empty cafeteria. The blimp jostled lightly, but otherwise wasn't wavering. The silence was nice until the door hisses open behind her, beyond Ishizu came though with the same melthoical steps she usually had. Asch was impressed by her composure. At all times she was regal, like a beautiful queen. "Morning," Asch whispers, as if anything else was to loud.

"Good morning Asch." She was smiling, happy to see Asch. She was wearing gold and emeralds. A lovely tan dress that swayed with her careful movements. "How did you sleep?" Asch asks politely, turning completely to face her. "Very well, how did you?" Asch shrugs, resting her half empty cup in the steel countertop. "Erm- well. I'm up so... I suppose okay." Ishizu nods, laughing softly. They stand there for a while, Ishizu Made her own choice of drink.

"I hope this is not to forward, but... you had a dream last night-" Ishizu stops herself, waiting for Asch to rebuke her. Asch sucks in a breath, Ishizu held a millennium item, the necklace. According to her and Yugi, she could see the future and witness things that no one else could. "I want to tell you... that it was no dream. You and Seto Kaiba are destined to intertwine." Asch's eyes widen and the grip on her mug goes slack.

"No that... can't be- he's never even spoken too me. Why now? Why did I have that dream?" Ishizu smiles, sipping her own drink before continuing. "You ere not the only one to have that dream. I don't understand myself why, but you will find that the events to follow will ave something to do with your Egyptian passed." Asch frowns in confusion, "my Egyptian... I'm not- why do you mean?" Ishizu sets her drink down and away, leaning her hip against the counter.

"You were high priest Seto's wife. Mother too his four children. The priest was very much in love with his wife and did everything he could to make her happy. It was by design that the two of you would cross paths. It's seems fate has pushed you to come to pathes with it." Asch opens her mouth, but doesn't speak as the door hisses open behind the beautiful woman. "Oh! See Joey she was getting coffee! Morning Asch." Yugi's sweet voice came ringing out, popping from behind Ishizu hair first.

It was messer than usual, but from the look of them Joey and Yugi had just got out of bed. Apparently looking for her. Joey shrugs, tossing his head. "Can't be too careful Yug' with all these creeps around it's a wonder anyone's safe to walk around." Yugi agrees vehemently with a loud hum. "Morning guys," Asch says trying to be normal despite all Ishizu just told her.

Yugi rubs his hair, blushing lightly, "did you sleep well? You're not always up this early..." it was strange for her to be awake, most of the time Asch for up when Yugi finally made her get up. With his gently nudging and laughing. "A little rough... but I'm okay- is everyone getting up for the day?" Yugi laughs, getting a glass of milk from the machine. "Of corse not. We won't see them for hours!" Asch snorts.

"Well... lets get breakfast!"

  
Seto stomps down the steps, he was in a harsher mood then usual. Mokuba realized early on just how black his mood was and tried to avoid him.

Seto stomps all the way down to the deck Yugi and his useless friends were. Mokuba follows close behind, shoes squeaking along the pristine floor. Headset clutched in his hands. Most of Yugi's pathetic friends were huddled together, eatting their breakfast. It was pointless, but as tournament director he needed to inform them they would be landing soon and the next round of finals were going to commence once they landed.

  
Seto waited and watched the door open for him in a flash, but just as he stepped through, he hesitated. Sitting among the gaggles of losers, was Asch. She was spinning, giggling with Téa. Her hair whipped around her like a wave licking the shore. Seto didn't snap out of it until Momuba crashed into him, jolting Kaiba forward.

"Big brother?" He timidly asks, frowning. By now their entrance has gotten attention. Everyone looks over, Seto stares at Asch, who colours and doesn't meet his gaze.

"Kaiba?" Yugi was the first to speak, gaining his attention. "The next rounds of the finals are starting! We're landing soon!"

Where they landed was nothing Asch could have expected. The crippled tower of Kaiba corp. "Oh wow" she says in awe, going right to the window. "It's massive!" Téa hums, agreeing with her.

"This is where they'll duel? Kind of intimidating don't you think?" Asch shakes her head, "I think it's amazing!"

"Ah! The finals! Are you excited Yugi?" Asch is. Yugi colours from the attention, laughing awkwardly. "Yes... I'm just worried- with all that's happened I'm a little nervous." Asch smiles in understanding, a lot was riding on his shoulders- not to mention the Pharaoh. Battle city was becoming dangerous, but there was no stopping now.

"Don't worry we're here for you!" Asch smiles, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I'll meet you up there okay! I know you have to train!" Asch hugs Yugi, squeezing him before leaving. Yugi stutters, unsure of what to say, watching her go.

Asch was worried, but she knew she needed to give Yugi time and support. All she could do was hope.

Walking around the blimp was less strange then walking on the island. Asch didn't want to go to her room, so she decided to roam around the halls. The intercoms would call for the duel, so she wouldn't be missing anything if she just isolated herself. Asch's mind wondered, thinking about the night she had the dream. To what Ishizu told her about Kaiba. It was awful honestly. She couldn't look at Kaiba, not like she did anyway... but now even being in his presence was strange.

  
Like a connection was formed. Asch knew Seto had seen what she did, felt what she had. That made it all the worse.

Asch found herself in the kitchen, "mhm... I bet Yugi hasn't eaten yet..." Seto doesn't understand why he came down the level, but he became confused when he saw steam erupting from the kitchen.

Seto was shocked to find Asch standing on her toes, looking over a pot. "What are you doing?" Seto surprised her apparently, because she jumps gasping. "Oh! I..." she was at a loss for words. "Am I... not suppose to be here...?" She looked sheepish, terrified of him. Her hair was up in a rumpled bun and her cheeks were coloured. "I was just... making lunch- before the duel..." the spoon was dark, covered in whatever she was making. Seto found himself relaxing. "Whatever. I don't care." Seto didn't move however.

"So... what's up?" She cringed at her own awkwardness. "I mean ah..." Asch shouldn't have started talking. "I didn't know you cooked." Seto thankfully threw her something, he even sounded interested. "Oh! Ah- yeah I... love cooking. Since I was a kid really. Baking- all kinds really." She giggles, finding her groove. "I love making cupcakes- what's your favourite food?" Seto grunts, brow tilting. "Fillet mignon." Asch gasps in awe. "I love making that! It's so good!"

"Maybe you can make it for me sometime." Kaiba freezes, mortified by his own words. Where did that come from? Ash seemed just as shocked, but to his even greater surprise she doesn't flat out refuse him.

"Are you... asking me on a date?" She sounded timid, wouldn't meet his eye. Kaiba wheezes inwardly. "I... am." Kaiba but our the words, calling himself a stupid fool. "Okay... um sure?" She tucks a bit of loose hair away from her face.

Kaiba swallows the lump in his throat. "After the finals... we'll... figure it out." He hated how stupid he sounded, Asch only nodded. Seto didn't want it to get ruined, what he didn't know but he felt the need to save the conversation for some reason. "So what are you making anyway?" Asch faulters at his blistering time, but smiles at him anyway, noticing the faint blush. "Beef stew! Here!" Asc collects a little bit of the stew onto the spoon, tilting it toward Seto.

Reluctantly Seto opens his mouth, tasting her food. His brows raise. It was actually good.

Battle city ended with a bang. None to surprisingly, Yugi was crown the winner and banished the evil Marik was threatening to reek. Although, as her friends celebrated Asch slipped away. Ash watches Kaiba glare at the stadium, hardly noticing her sneak over to him.

"Um. Seto- er Kaiba...?" Asch felt silly calling him Kaiba like everyone else, but it felt strange to say anything else. However his attention was caught as she worried her fingerslookinf at him. "What?" He barks, halting over at her friends. They were all too busy to noticed her. "You... said we'd talk about the date after the finals..." Kaiba's eyes widened, he didn't actually think she took him serious. "Hmph" he grunts. "I'll pick you up tonight-" "Asch?" They were interrupted by Téa.

"What are you doing, talking to Kaiba?" Everyone has heard her outburst, filling over the space as she jogged in front of the elevator entrance. "Oh- um!" She gulps, looking back at Kaiba to her friends. "Just- thanking him for such a wonderful tournament!" Seto snorts lowly, silently laughing at the lame excuse. Téa frowns, but doesn't question her. "At seven. Be ready."

 

Xxx

Asch was frantic, worrying over what to wear. What was she suppose to wear? She was going to his house- his personal house. The one he lived at.... Asch throws her hands up, worrying aloud. She knew she was cooking, that they were going to be at his house. All the while she couldn't stop thinking about what Ishizu said. Fated forced them along the path... "gah! What does thy even mean- oh hurry up!" She scolds herself. Decidedly, after much stuggle she picks a simple black pair of jeans, flats and a loose baseball shirt with no print on it. She was just cooking. Nothing crazy that required anything like a dress or something.

  
"It's just Kaiba!" She gripes. It didn't help.

  
It was Kaiba. Seto. Kaiba. A very rich man. A very powerful man.  
And she was wearing jeans to his house.

No. No she wasn't changing again. This would have to do. It wasn't like he asked her out bevsuse of her impeccable dressing anyway. Since battle city she choose comfort over style. Sensible shoes and clothes. Besides. When your friends with Yugi Moto... anything can happen. She was never again going to get caught with heels! She had blisters for a solid month. Kaia probably wasn't expecting much anyway. Why he asked her was beyond Asch. Why she said yes. Well.

Maybe Ishizu was more right about this whole mess. That, Asch knew what the only truth in it all. If Seto and Asch were bound by fate, how could she screw this up?tjay didn't comfort her at all.

  
Her nerves frayed even worse as she saw the black car pull up. It was exactly seven and despite her anxieties, she wasn't going to keep Kaiba waiting. What actually shocked her was as she left her house, Kaiba himself was getting out of the front drivers seat. "Hi..." she didn't know what to say... she thought he would have a driver come get her. Now how was she to suppose to form a game plan?

"You look nice." He comments in a stif voice. Asch wasn't sure if he was sincere or not. Still, she says thank you, allowing him to open her door like a gentleman. It was tense as he got back into his seat, turning the car on and pulling away. It was stoney, until Kaiba himself sliced through the silence himself. "There's a small change in plans." He tells her, watching the road. "Mokuba heard we were... doing this-" he couldn't even say date. Was it even a date? Asch didn't let herself go down that pit.

"You said you liked cupcakes. He wants you to teach him how to make them." Asch brightens a little, still completely unsure of what this was now. "Okay sure!" She didn't know what to say to him. Maybe Ishizu was a little wrong. Asch didn't even think they had anything in common.

It was a very long ride to the Kaiba Mansion. It was just as glorious as she Imagined a billionaires house would have been. It was on the outskirts of Domino city, very private and covered in trees forest thick. Seto pulled the car around the half circle, parked at the front door and got out swiftly.

Asch watched him open her door, ushering her out. The inside was even nicer. Beautiful white walls and red carpet. Asch could clearly see the kitchen, half hidden behind a wall to another hallway. The living was lit up with news, but Seto guided her to his kitchen, a warm hand on her back.

"Seto!" Mokuba popped out from under the island, holding a tray meant for cookies. "Asch! Hello!" Seto didn't respond, but Asch smiles "hi Mokuba!" The boy blushed thickly, laughing nervously. "Seto said you know how to make cupcakes?" Asch nods vehemently, forgetting her nervousness. "I do- shall we get started?" Mokuba nods excitedly.

Seto leans on the counter, "so what do we need?" Asch pours in confusion, "I thought I was teaching Mokuba...?" Seto raises a brow. "Yes...? This our date remember?" Asch colours, shyly staring at him. "Oh."

  
It turns out the Kaiba brothers were bad at cooking. Seto was covered in a thin sheen of floor while Mokuba caked in batter. Asch found humour in the two, laughing at their equally messy appearances. Seto was grumpy, but even he smiled a few times. One or two were even directed at Asch.

Asch puts the messy cupcakes in the oven, setting the timer. "Now we can make the frosting!" Mokuba cheers excitedly, "we bought some today! I'll get it!" Mokuba launches himself toward the fridge, leaving Seto and Asch relitivaly alone. In her comfort she forgot who she was actually with, completely relax. So relaxed in fact she does something very shocking.

Looking upon Seto's face, she sees a white swipe of floor. "Here-" she giggles, licking her thumb. Seto only watches her rub away the dust. "What a mess." She sighs fondly, looking around at his beautiful kitchen, completely in ruin. The spell was broken in the silence, realizing now just what she had done. Asch looks at Kaiba worried. All he does is quirk a brow at her, smirking.

"You have something in your face." He tells her smugly. Asch goes crosseyed trying to see what he meant, "where?" Seto moves to her, closing the distance. "Right- here." A soft puff of flower coats her face. Through the utter shock, Asch realizes he smeared a fist full of flower into her cheek.

 


End file.
